


La lluvia

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Feelings Realization, Fictober 2020, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 1 del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Cuentos de octubre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 2





	La lluvia

Primer día de octubre y Hogwarts amanecía con un frío inusual del que ni las pesadas túnicas negras podían abrigarlos. Y por la tarde había empezado a llover.

Harry ocultó la mitad del rostro en los pliegues de la bufanda y exhaló antes de salir al abandono de la incesante lluvia. Tenía entrenamiento de quidditch y la distancia que separaba el campo del calor acogedor del castillo se le hacía interminable. Pero tenía que ir, así que se dio ánimos por última vez y corrió cubriéndose como podía.

Suspiró aliviado al encontrarse cerca de la entrada a los vestuarios cuando unos gritos captaron su atención. Era el equipo de Slytherin, que entrenaba antes que Gryffindor aquella tarde. Irremediablemente, sus ojos se posaron en la altiva figura de cierta persona que se mantenía estática sobre su escoba a varios metros sobre los demás miembros del equipo.

La tela del uniforme de quidditch se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, resaltando la forma de sus músculos y revelando la tensión de sus brazos. El cabello rubio platino caía desordenado y pegado a su pálida frente; una imagen poco usual en él, que siempre llevaba el pelo pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Draco Malfoy buscaba la snitch con la mirada por todo el campo, empapado de la cabeza a los pies sin percatarse de ello, entregado a la caza de la pequeña pelotita alada.

Harry no podía apartar la vista de él. No sabía por qué, pero no podía, sin darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato observando bajo la lluvia. Hasta que, de repente, los ojos grises de Draco encontraron los suyos y Harry despertó de su ensimismamiento, retirando la mirada al instante y retomando el camino a los vestuarios.

Había dejado de tener frío.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primer trabajo publicado en esta plataforma! Espero hacerlo bien...
> 
> Este relato fue muy corto, pero tenéis que comprender que lo hice deprisa sin pensar en participar en serio en el reto. Poco a poco, las historias se volverán más complejas, elaboradas y extensas.
> 
> Ojalá os gusten y disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo escribiéndolas.


End file.
